Tři Garridebové
by SallyPejr
Summary: Případ tří Garridebů se chýlí ke konci. Zbývá už jen chytit pachatele...


Jsou právě čtyři odpoledne, když dorazíme k domu, kde žije Nathan Garrideb. Jeho hospodyně, paní Saundersová, je sice právě na odchodu, ale pustí mě i Sherlocka do bytu. Garrideb očividně nezapomněl na svůj slib, že nám umožní si prohlédnout jeho rozsáhlé sbírky.

Netrvá to dlouho, než za domácí klapnou dveře. Vzápětí ji uvidíme okny, jak odchází pryč. Od této chvíle si můžete být jistý, že jsme jediné osoby v přízemí.

Sherlock si v rychlosti prohlédne byt a zamíří si to k velké těžké skříní, která stojí v koutě kus od zdi.

„Tady se schováme." pokyne mi Sherlock rukou za skříň.

„To myslíš vážně?" zvednu pochybovačně obočí.

Sherlock netrpělivě trhne rukou, a tak ho poslechnu. Za skříní není moc místa, ale nakonec se tam nějak namačkáme.

„Sherlocku, co tady děláme?" zeptám se ho trochu naštvaně.

„Čekáme na Evanse."

„Evanse? Co ten by tady dělal?" Nechápu. Garridebovi sbírky přece nemají moc velkou cenu.

„To zjistíme, až přijde." pokrčí Sherlock s klidem rameny. Trochu mě přitom šťouchne.

„Cože? A proč si seš tak jistý, že to udělá?"

„Protože mu dalo příliš práce dostat Garrideba z bytu."

Nejsem si jistý, kdy jsme začali šeptat, ale i když se dohadujeme, ani jeden z nás nezvyšuje hlas na normální hlasitost.

„Nathan Garrideb nevychází nikdy z bytu a proto si Evans vymyslel tu historku o obřím dědictví, které čeká na tři Garrideby a sám se za jednoho vydával." pokračuje Sherlock ve vysvětlování. „Nepočítal sice s tím, že si nás starý pán najme, abychom jim pomohli s hledáním třetího Garrideba, ale myslí si, že nás tím falešným inzerátem dostal z cesty. Garrideb se asi bude dost divit, až doarzí do Birminghamu a nenajde žádného jmenovce. Evans se chce dostat sem. Před Garridebem tady bydlel padělatel Roger Prescott. Zabili ho před pár lety v jedné rvačce, takže Evansův zájem bude nejspíše souviset s Prescottem. Uvidíme, až přijde."

Netrvá to dlouho. Po několika minutách se ozve cvaknutí zámku a otvírání a zavírání dveří.

Nemůžu vidět, co návštěvník – nejspíše Evans dělá a tak jen poslouchám.

Několik kroků. Odsouvání nábytku, asi stolu. Dunivé boucháí, jako by Evans chodil po kolenou. Praskání a skřípění prken. A po chvíli hlomození ticho.

Sherlock se pousměje a kývne hlavou na znamení. Bok po boku a se zbraněmi v rukách se vyplížíme zpoza skříně.

Stůl, který stál uprostřed místnosti je odsunutý stranou a pod ním je srulovaný koberec. V podlaze před námi je čtvercová černá díra do tajné místnosti pod tímto pokojem.

Mohl bych přísahat, že jsme byli se Sherlockem potichu, ale jsme sotva v půlce cesty mezi skříní a dírou, když Evans vystrčí hlavu z díry v zemi a rozhlédne se. Nemůže si nás nevšimnout. Jeho překvapení v okamžiku vystřídá vztek, ale pak si všimne pistolí, kterými na něj míříme. Evans se zarazí, ale nakonec se jen pousměje a vyleze z díry.

„Tak jste na ten inzerát neskočil, Holmesi. Asi jsem s tím měl počítat." ušklíbne se Evans.

Ve vteřině Evans sáhne do záňadří a vystřelí.

Vykřiknu bolestí, když mě něco žhavého praští do hrudi. Kulka. Opět. Spadnu a jen matně zaregistruju, že Evans s krvácejícím čelem leží na zemi a nad ním stojí Sherlock, ale pak se zkroutím bolestí.

„Johne!" vykřikne Sherlock a během okamžiku klečí vedle mě. Nejsem schopný mluvit, jen si tisknu pravou ruku k hrudi.

„Johne, tohle ne." zamumle Sherlock tiše. Zní to skoro zoufale. Jeho paže se omotají kolem mě, nadzvednou mě a přitisknou k detektivovi.

Teprve teď mu vidím do obličeje. Vždy chladné a přivřené oči jsou doširoka otevřené a v nich se zrcadlí strach a nevíra, úzké rty se chvějí.

Sherlock Holmes se bojí. Ale nebojí se o sebe, nebojí se ani žádného děsivého přeludu. Bojí se o mě. Nevím, jestli se mám smát štěstím nebo brečet dojetím, když vidím všechny ty pocity, které se sváří v Sherlockově tváři.

„Je to jen škrábnutí." zamumlám pracně.

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock.

„Nic to není, Sherlocku." dodám a pousměju se.

Samozřejmě, že to nic není. Vidět teď Sherlockův výraz, na vlastní oči vidět, že má nejen geniální mozek ale i srdce, za to přece nějaké zranění stojí.

„Nic to není." zopakuju a zavřu oči.

Cítím, že mě Sherlock pevněji objal a zabořil obličej do mého krku. Slyším, že opakuje moje jméno, ale na mluvení nemám sílu.

Jen se pousměju.


End file.
